Rise of the turtles(2)
[http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Episodenguide_%282012%29 Zurück zur Episodenliste] Der Aufstieg Der Turtles Part 2 ist die zweite Folge der ersten Staffel der 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animationsserie. Handlung Bearbeiten Der so unerwartete Anblick des Mutagenkanisters zu ihren Füßen facht die Neugier der Turtles erst richtig an, da es ja diese Substanz war, die sie und Splinter in ihre gegenwärtige Form verwandelt hat (obwohl die anderen gegenüber Michelangelos Behauptungen bezüglich Alienroboter noch ziemlich skeptisch gegenüber stehen). Nichtsdestotrotz machen sie sich daran, den Helfershelfer der Entführerbande, Snake, zu befragen. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121105165408/tmnt/de/images/a/a2/TMNT12_Rise2_a.jpg"Kleine Kostprobe gefällig?"Hinzugefügt von Daniel46Zuerst zeigt Snake sich wenig kooperativ, doch unter Raphaels Drohung, ihm mit dem Mutagen ein neues Makeover zu verpassen, zeigt Snake sich schnell geständig. Die Turtles erfahren von ihm, dass die Leute, für die er arbeitet, sich die "Kraang" nennen und dass sie aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund hinter Wissenschaftlern her sind, die sie noch heute Nacht aus der Stadt heraus schaffen wollen. Gemäß Snakes Anweisungen finden sie ein seltsames Gebäude am Rande der Stadt vor, das mit einer Hubschrauberlandeplattform ausgestattet ist und von den Kraang schwer bewacht wird. Durch eine Unachtsamkeit Michelangelos gelingt es Snake jedoch, der Aufsicht der Turtles zu entkommen; zwar finden Leonardo und Raphael schnell raus, wo er sich versteckt, doch anstatt ihn zu fassen, heckt Leonardo einen Impromptu-Plan aus und lässt lautstark einige Bemerkungen fallen, die Snake vermuten lassen, dass die Turtles um Mitternacht einen Frontalangriff auf das Versteck der Kraang ausführen wollen. Zurück im Versteck beginnen sich die Turtles auf ihren Angriff vorzubereiten, doch plagen Leonardo immer noch Zweifel daran, ob er wirklich der Geeignetste für die Rolle des Anführers sei. Splinter erzählt ihm daraufhin eine Geschichte, wie sein früheres Leben von seinem Feind, Oroku Saki, zerstört wurde und er an jenem Schicksalstag Frau und Tochter verlor und es trotzdem geschafft hatte, eine neue Familie in sein Herz aufzunehmen. http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121105183116/tmnt/de/images/3/31/TMNT12_Rise2_b.jpgEine willkommene Begegnung der Dritten ArtHinzugefügt von Daniel46Um Mitternacht herum warten Snake und die Kraang, schwer bewaffnet, vor den Toren des Verstecks. Tatsächlich scheinen auch die Turtles aufzutauchen, und zwar mit Snakes Van, der mit Vollgas auf das Tor der Anlage zurast und dort explodiert. Unglückseligerweise wird Snake dabei von einem Mutagenkanister, der aus dem Wagen geflogen ist, getroffen und beginnt sich unter dem Einfluss der Substanz zu verwandeln; und zudem sind die Turtles nicht im Inneren des Wracks, sondern haben ihn als Köder benutzt, während sie mit Tekagi ausgerüstet unbemerkt an einer Seitenwand heraufklettern. Die Vier dringen in das Gebäude ein und finden dort seltsam hochmoderne Anlagen und (wie Michelangelo es ihnen schon zu erklären versucht hat) Außerirdische mit künstlichen Roboterkörpern vor. Bei einem Kampf mit einem Wachtrupp löst Michelangelo versehentlich einen Alarm aus, was die gesamte Besetzung der Anlage gegen sie aufbringt; doch auf dem Weg weiter ins Innere finden die Turtles das Mädchen, das sich als April vorstellt, und ihren Vater vor, die neulich Nacht von den Kraang entführt worden waren. http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121105183314/tmnt/de/images/5/5d/TMNT12_Rise2_c.jpgMan ist sich hier nicht grün ...Hinzugefügt von Daniel46Doch bevor die Turtles das Schloss zur Zellentür knacken können, werden die beiden Gefangenen von den Kraang aus der Zelle geholt und nach draußen zum Hubschrauber gebracht. Zudem stellt sich ihnen auch noch Snake in den Weg, zu einer riesigen Chimäre aus Mensch und Pflanze mutiert, die Rache an den Turtles sucht. Leonardo, Michelangelo und Raphael stellen sich Snakeweed und den als Verstärkung herbeieilenden Kraang, während Donatello zum Hubschrauber geschickt wird, der gerade im Begriff ist, abzuheben. Im Laufe des Gefechts kommt Leonardo eine gute Idee: Er bringt Michelangelo und Raphael dazu, Snakeweed und die Kraang gegeneinander auszuspielen, und dabei stolpert Snakeweed gegen einen Generator, der im Hof steht. Die Blastertreffer der Kraang-Wachen führen dazu, dass der Generator einen Kurzschluss erleidet und explodiert, wobei Snakeweed allem Anschein nach mit zerstört wird. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121105185125/tmnt/de/images/3/3d/TMNT12_Rise2_d.jpgNur nicht einfach rumhängen!Hinzugefügt von Daniel46In der Zwischenzeit ist es Donatello gelungen, sich mithilfe seines Stabes zum aufsteigenden Hubschrauber zu katapultieren und an einer seiner Kufen festzuhalten. Einer der Kraang an Bord versucht ihn von seinem Pferch herunterzuschießen, und dafür verpasst Donatello ihm einen Wurfstern in den metallenen Schädel. Doch während der Kraang abstürzt, schießt er wild mit seinem Blaster um sich und trifft dabei mehrmals den Hubschrauber, und bei der Schüttelei durch die Treffer wird April aus dem Hubschrauber geschleudert. Donatello wirft sich kurzentschlossen hinterher und kann sie retten, doch dafür kann der Huschrauber mit Kirby O'Neil an Bord entwischen. Die Turtles und April flüchten vom Gelände, doch nun sind die Kraang zum Schluss gekommen, dass die Turtles viel zu gefährlich für ihre Pläne sind. Und es stellt sich auch heraus, dass Snake Weed nicht ganz so erledigt ist, wie sie alle zuerst gedacht haben mochten ... http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130618154739/tmnt/de/images/d/db/TMNT12_Shredder_1st.jpgDie Vergangenheit kehrt zurück ...Hinzugefügt von Daniel46Die Turtles bringen April zu ihrer Tante in Sicherheit, doch da die Polizei die Sache mit den außerirdischen Entführern nicht ernst zu nehmen gedenkt, versichern die Turtles - allen voran natürlich Donatello - ihr bei der Suche nach ihrem Vater beizustehen; danach verschwinden die Turtles in der Nacht. Zurück im Versteck lobt Splinter Leonardo für seine Leistungen, und dazu kommt in den Nachrichten noch ein Bericht über mysteriöse Ninja-Aktivitäten, in dem einer der Shuriken gezeigt wird, den die Turtles während des Kampfes zurückgelassen haben. Entgegen der Meinung der Turtles allerdings hat ihre Aktion weit tiefer greifende Folgen, als sie sich ausmalen können - denn in Tokio werden diese Nachrichten ebenfalls ausgestrahlt, und das auf dem Wurfstern eingearbeitete Wappen erregt die Aufmerksamkeit einer finsteren Gestalt, die sich unverzüglich auf dem Weg nach New York macht, um an einem alten Feind Rache zu nehmen ... TriviaBearbeiten *Diese Folge wurde zusammen mit dem ersten Teil am 29. September 2012 gemeinsam im amerikanischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. ZitateBearbeiten *'Leonardo': Das ist also das ... Donatello: ... Mutagen, was uns zu dem werden ließ, was wir jetzt sind. Michelangelo: Trinken wir was davon! Raphael: Was?!? Warum solltest du sowas tun? Michelangelo: Weil, wenn man einen Mutanten mutiert, bekommt man einen Super-Mutanten!! Donatello: Oder einen Haufen Schleim auf dem Bürgersteig. Raphael: [ironisch] Bei Mikey wär´s auf jeden Fall eine Verbesserung. *'Raphael': Ich weiß, dass du dir ein wenig Sorgen um mich machst. Okay, ich werd' dich nicht anlügen. Wir sind noch nie in so einen Kampf gezogen, und ich, ... ich habe keine Ahnung, was passieren wird. Aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen: Ich werde wieder zurückkehren. [mit Tränen in den Augen] Ich hab dich lieb. [Spike blickt von seinem Salatblatt auf] Michelangelo: Ohhh. Redest du mit deiner Schildkröte? Raphael: [verlegen, wütend] Nein. Halt die Klappe! Michelangelo: [spöttisch] Wie niedlich! Raphael: ICH ZEIG DIR, WAS NIEDLICH IST!!! *'Snake': Sie werden jede Minute hier sein. Kraang 1: Kraang, sind die, die zu diesen Ort kommen, bereits am Kommen? Kraang 2: Mir fehlt das Wissen, Kraang. Ich werde dieses Wissen von Kraang erfragen. [zu Kraang 3] Hast du Wissen darüber, ob die, die zu diesem Ort kommen, bereits an diesem Ort sind, Kraang? Snake: [vor Frust kochend] Das sind TURTLES!! Nennt sie Turtles!! [zu Kraang 3] Sind die Turtles hier!?! Kraang 3: Da sind Lichter von einem Fahrzeug mit denen, die du "Turtles" zu nennen wünschst, welches zu diesem Platz kommt, den du "hier" zu nennen wünschst. *'Michelangelo': Wow! Gut, dass dieser Van aufgetaucht ist, um sie abzulenken! Donatello: [seufzt und schlägt sich frustriert die Hand vor den Kopf, dabei vergessend, dass er Krallenhandschuhe trägt] Au! Leonardo: Das war der Plan, Mikey. Wir haben gewusst, dass Snake sich in der Gasse versteckt hat, also haben Raph und ich ihn denken lassen, dass wir im Van sein würden. Michelangelo: Äh, wir waren aber nicht im Van. Leonardo: [schaut für einen Moment ohnmächtig drein] Kletter einfach weiter! Vorkommende Charaktere Bearbeiten Kategorien:*Episoden (2012) * Sprachen: *English